


i'll be waiting miles and miles away.

by skirt



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, dumb fluff, i hope this isn't too shitty, set during this sorrowful life, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there was something about her that intrigued you. She was fearless and tough and you knew very well that she fought tooth and nail (and katana) to be where she is: the winning side. The only side worth being on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be waiting miles and miles away.

**Author's Note:**

> oh jeez this is terrible i'm sorry
> 
> also the title is from the girl's a straight up hustler by all time low holla

Life at the prison was not what you expected. For one, you didn’t expect to actually have a life at the prison. You assumed that someone would get tired of your shit after a few hours and whip out a gun. Not that that hadn’t happened already, but at least no one shot you. 

The only people who’d so much as give you the time of day were Daryl, obviously, Carol, who occasionally kept you company (that surprised you, considering the rude things you’d said to her before you and the group were separated), and Beth, who brought you food. And you weren’t dumb either, you knew that hitting on Beth would be a terrible idea. Regardless of the fact that you hadn’t gotten laid in a ridiculously long time, you kept your comments to yourself. She was pretty and young, but definitely not worth the hassle it’d cause with Rick and the rest of the group. 

However, every once in a while, after you’d pissed someone off enough and they’d all stormed away or handcuffed you in another cell block, Michonne would show. You and her only spoke a few words, or she’d just watch from afar while staying silent. You were pretty sure that no one knew that you two saw each other at all. It didn’t make any sense that she came anywhere near you at all. Had the positions been reversed, Lord knows you wouldn’t dare go near her. You were a wild animal on a leash, willing to attack anything and anyone that came close enough. 

But there was something about her that intrigued you. She was fearless and tough and you knew very well that she fought tooth and nail (and katana) to be where she is: the winning side. The only side worth being on. You believed that only way this group would be able to keep their home was with her. Just Daryl and Rick leading the rest of them wouldn’t work. Hell, even with you there, it wouldn’t work. Not with Glenn or Maggie or Beth or Carol, or even if Carl and Judith were adults and Hershel had both legs. But Michonne knew what she was doing. Michonne was the key. They’d win, and she’d be to thank.

However, there was something in the back of your head, an irritating nagging feeling, that was telling you that you wouldn’t live to see that day no matter how hard you tried.

***

You were reading the same ratty old bible while sitting on one of the ex-inmate’s beds when she approached you. All she said was “hey”, but there was something about the way she spoke that told you that this meeting wasn’t the same as the others. You placed the bible down on the bed beside you as she came closer. She placed her hands on the edge of the top bunk and leaned down to make her face level with yours. You weren’t completely sure what she was doing in here, but you knew that it definitely wasn’t just to talk. It was pretty easy to figure out what was going on when she leaned forwards just a tiny bit and pressed her lips to yours.

That was not the first time you two kissed, however it was the first time she kissed you; but once again, there were no fireworks, and there was no spark. It was rough and your lips were too chapped there was so much teeth. All in all, it was a terrible kiss. But she kept going, and so did you. Michonne climbed onto your lap carefully without ever removing her lips. You gently placed your hands on her hips, meanwhile her hands slipped down to the hem of your shirt and pulled it up and off of you and throwing it to the side. 

Michonne let out a chuckle, releasing your lips and pressing you with her hands on your chest to make you lean back. “Not too bad, Dixon.” You grinned, grasping her hips a little harder and pulling her just a bit closer. 

“Ain’t too bad yourself, chick.”

***

You didn’t love her, and she didn’t love you. That was one thing both of you were certain of. You’d place your brother before her any day. But even then, driving in that car was pure torture. The tension was too high and the stakes were even higher. You didn’t want her to die. She shouldn’t be the one to die. And that was when you made the choice: The choice to let her live. And for once in your life, you knew that you were doing something not for the greater good, not to get praise, but because it was the right thing to do. You turned the wheel and pulled over and let her out. 

And that was that.

***

The last thing to go through your mind as the governor pulled that gun on you was not your brother. It was not your family or your friends or your old life, and it was not that this was for the greater good or that this is the right way for you to go down. You spent your final moment thinking of the life Michonne might be able to live. You thought about how you’d save a seat right next to you in heaven. You only hoped that she’d be able to forgive you for making her wait.

**Author's Note:**

> [yo i have a blog](http://crowlery.tumblr.com)


End file.
